Granish Federation (Ultima)
The Granish Federation, officially the Federation of Granish States '''and commonly called '''The Federation, is a sovereign state located in southern Granheim. The Federation is consistently recognized as one of the most powerful nations by economic and military strength, and is, by area and population, one of the largest nations in the world. The Federal Armed Forces are the military of the nation. History The Granish Federation was formed by the first constitutional reforms in 1309. The constitution effectively neutered the power of the High King, causing the position to become a figurehead. The federal government quickly consolidated its hold over the constituent states of Granheim, and even seized several historically unclaimed territories. Two prominent regions that were annexed were Volasrick and Magrick, and this decision is widely seen as the cause behind the ensuing Nogod-Granish Rivalry. The southern "half" of the continent of Granheim was home to dozens upon dozens of small nations, many of which were divided purely on political, rather than cultural or social grounds. The divided states of Granheim were wracked with conflict, treachery, and occasionally, an attempt to unify them. While the idea of unity had long been flaunted with, the three most powerful states: Lamil, (Work-In-Progress), and (Out of Names, Please Help), maintained a balance of power, keeping the smaller nations bickering with one another as they delicately protected the status quo. These "Great Three" were still wary of two nations: Ibanmor, a large, unified country to the far south, and Alsesia, the powerful empire that ruled Northern Granheim. Granheim's division would come to an end in 580 with the dreams of one man: Jaq Reeves. Reeves was born in 523 as the heir to one of the stronger domains on the continent, the Kingdom of Nachel. While Nachel lacked the strength to challenge the big three, Reeves was inspired by the heroes of old and the ancient empires that had dominated entire regions of Granheim. From his youth until he inherited his throne at the age of 28, Reeves curried favor with his neighbors. By a stroke of luck, a 15-year-old Reeves saved a certain Eddard Balthor from a bear in 538, earning the gratitude of the young noble's father: Czar Torrick III of Alsesia. With the Czar's support, Reeves was able to join Nachel with the lands of nearby countries, gradually shaping an empire that would rival the Great Three. By the end of his conquests and expansions, Nachel had grown into a great power, backed by Alsesian advisors and technology. In 569, when Alsesia was occupied with a foreign conflict, Lamil and (WIP) jointly declared war on Nachel. Both nations had seen their influence wane on the continent, and in an attempt to secure the status quo, they threw the might of their armies against Reeves's lifework. For four years, the nations clashed without a clear winner to behold. But as (WIP's) armies finally cleared a way to the heartland of Nachel, they were greeted with a surprise. Ibanmor had joined the war; Jaq Reeves had impressed its king enough to forge an alliance, and by obligation, Ibanmor would defend its new friend. The arrival of Ibanmor's armies marked a decisive turn in the war. Nachel was no longer forced to defend, but rather, it had the means to strike at the capitals of the Great Three. To add onto the misery, Alsesia's return just a year later effectively created a two-front war, rendering the Great Three unable to press on. By 574, the war was over. Peace treaties had been signed, concessions had been given, and Reeves still controlled his empire. With a strengthened resolve, the aging emperor made the final pushes in conquering the last few Granish kingdoms. When this task was over, the 57-year-old Reeves had done what was said to be impossible. 580 would mark a start of a new era for Granheim, and Reeves intended to make this era a long and peaceful one. Quickly, he settled into a period of reforming the new Empire of Nachel. Category:Ultima Category:Nations